


coronation of death

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [34]
Category: CeVIO, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anger, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination, Bad Ending, Bad Parents, Betrayal, Big Sisters, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Coughing, Death, Dresses, Family, Family Member Death, Guards, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hatred, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little Sisters, Maids, Major Character Injury, Money, No Happy Ending Fest, Not Happy, One Shot, Revenge, Royalty, Running Away, Servants, Sisters, Stabbing, Swords, Thrones, Tragedy, back on my bullcrap, based of perspective ig, coronation ceremony, crowns, currency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: It was time for the “true” queen to rise.
Series: Short Story Assemble [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	coronation of death

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, I JUST POSTED A STORY LAST WEEK BUT I RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF THIS WHILE DOING THAT STORY YNHTGRE!!
> 
> … So like, murder and family betrayal, imma right? I wanted to try writing a little darker from my usual style of fluff and attempts of wholesomeness (at least, I think my stories are wholesome, lol). And I have an upcoming story where I debated from my usual happy ending or a sadder ending before deciding to keep it happy. And well, since Merli and Lapis are said to be rivals, I thought it would be pretty cool to use that concept. Welp, enough rambling, hope you guys enjoy!

“Your Majesty.” An all too familiar voice called from behind her.

Facing away from the large window, Lapis saw her personal maid Iku, standing with her head bowed, not looking the princess in the eyes. Lapis had given up telling the older woman so many times to call her by name in private, the maid insisted on calling the girl from various titles. Despite already knowing why the maid had arrived, she still asked, “Yes, Iku?”

“It is time for your coronation.” The maid said, finally raising her head now to look her in the eyes. “Are you ready?”

_ Coronation. _

Lapis has been nervous for this day to arrive which came sooner than anyone expected ever since her older sister had unknowingly fled the kingdom so many years ago. This year, Lapis had recently turned twenty years old and this summer, she was to be crowned as the new queen of Istyle.

Her sister had run away for unknown reasons and only a year since her disappearance were her parents found dead in their room one morning. What shocked Lapis even more was when Iku had privately informed her that there was not the slightest splash of bloodshed to be found in the room. For the first few months, Lapis was forbidden from seeing their bodies until the funeral.

It’s been two years since these events and even now she was still in mourning. But someone had to take charge and protect her kingdom from going to shambles. So instead of stepping down, Lapis knew she had to step up. Her father had always told her that the best rulers were often those who take the crown as a burden instead of a prize.

So with a deep breath, Lapis nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be, Iku.”

☆.･.･:👑:･.･.☆

  
  


Hidden away from the crowd, Lapis watched with a small smile on her face as more and more guests entered the room where she’d be crowned queen. Every person that entered had a fancier outfit than the person before. Looking down at her own gown, Lapis couldn’t help but smile.

After looking at paintings of her own father’s coronation, Lapis wore a more feminine alternation weaved in the same shades of blue that matched the gemstones on the crown itself. Iku and many other tailors have helped design this dress and Lapis has graciously repaid them all with at least a hundred golden pieces. So due to biases, she loved her own gown the most. 

Looking up again, her eyes landed at the far end of the room where the throne sat on the top of the dias. She wondered how her parents and sister would feel if they were to see her now. Would her parents be proud? Would her sister be full of envy for being crowned first? To be fair, Merli did run away, so that part was on her…

Her thoughts were interrupted with soft footsteps behind and a soft voice whispered, “Your Highness.” Turning around, Lapis smiles at the sight of one of the servants named Wil. “It is time now.”

“So soon?” Lapis’ eyes widened. Time really did fly fast. With an almost confident nod, her gaze sharped. “Alright. I’m ready. Thank you, Wil, for all of your services through the years.”

“And I will continue serving you until my last dying breath.” He bowed. Easing into a smile, he whispered, “Best of luck to you, Princess Lapis.”

Taking a deep breath for confidence, Lapis turned towards the doorway and that’s when the multiple conversations paused. As she took slow, large steps towards the dias, hushed whispers filled the air.

This really was happening. The day Lapis, second daughter and heir of the Aoki family line, officially was crowned Queen of Istyle. And with that determination set in mind, she stepped up the dias stairs.

☆.･.･:👑:･.･.☆

It took a while, but here she was, taking the blood oath, swearing-in as a new monarch.

“As Queen of Istyle, I will be your servant and pledge to build a brighter future for you all.” Lapis finished, looking around at the people standing below the dias. The room was echoing with loud applause and cheers.

“Istyle has heard your testimony.” Acolyte Takahashi proclaimed loudly, voice speaking over the standing ovation. “Your oath has been accepted. Kneel, for the mark of your office.”

Ever so slowly due to the tightness of her gown, Lapis kneeled, her eyes squeezed shut. Her body shuddered at the suddenness of cold metal tapping either side of her shoulders when she relaxed yet again under the freezing feel of silver steel pressing against her temples.

As Lapis slowly creaked open in her eyes, Takahashi spoke once again. “Rise, Queen Aoki Lapis of Istyle.”

Just as she was about to stand up, however, something large came flying through a window, glass shattering everywhere and Lapis quickly turned around.

Barely visible pale, pink hair peeked from the corners of the black beanie, the owner having swung from the outside of the window and landed on the steps of the dais in a crouching position almost like a cat. She was unable to see their face, but Lapis envisioned they have narrow eyes and that they’re squinting so hard right now, you could hardly see the pupil.

Ever so slowly, the person stood up. They seemed to be glaring at everyone as if taking the scene in. As they raised their arm, Lapis’ eyes widened as she saw the glint of a blade in their hand. Before she had a chance to react, the person spun, throwing the blade.

There were a few screams and from the dais, Lapis could see the crowd splitting apart to reveal a man with a blade in his chest, blood oozing out as he fell to his knees almost dramatically. He looked equally as shocked as everyone else in the room when he fell face forward. 

The air went silent. That was, until someone screamed so loud, Lapis idly wondered if the rest of the windows were going to shatter as well.

The scream seemed to shock everyone back to reality. People started screaming as well, jumping out of their seats and many attempted to run out the doors, pushing past one another. Unfortunately, the doors were flung open from the other side causing a few guests to slam headfirst into them, a few falling to the floor in pain. As people ran through the doors, half the guests froze at the sight.

Standing between the opened doors was a standing person amongst the escaping crowd. Dressed in black, the only physical traits Lapis could see from afar was bright red hair tied up into a ponytail. Their head faced down, the figure looked up, raising an arm as well. It took only Lapis a second to realize what they were going to do.

The gun fired and that’s when everything went to hell.

Somewhere in the crowd, someone screamed bloody murder triggering more people to scream as well. From the distance, Lapis’ eyes widened - more and more intruders cladded in black began entering the room and randomly attacking the people who have yet managed to escape. 

“Guards! Protect the queen!” Somewhere in the roar of the crowd, Commander Kamui’s voice could be heard from all the way from above. Yet as Lapis watched in fear, the guards seemed more focused on fighting the opposing side and others seemed to be ushering the people out as best as they could amongst the chaos.

Which was good in fact, the people came first before the Queen. If a Queen wasn’t willing to sacrifice herself, then why should the people?

In the corner of her eye, Lapis sees Iku back up against the wall, petrified. She wasn’t trying to escape like everyone else. As if Iku knew she was going to die from either scenario. ‘Why isn’t she moving?!’ The girl thinks in frustration as she holds the skirts of her long gown and runs down the stairs, praying that she didn’t trip. ‘She needs to escape!’

“Your Highness!” Commander Kamui cried from within the crowd, but Lapis ignored it.

Her mind only focused on her maid, the person who raised her ever since she was born. The one who comforted her in her times of need. The person who felt more like a mother than her own. Out of everyone in this room, Iku deserved to live the most.

“Iku!” Lapis managed to wheeze out, catching the surprised maid’s attention, already short of breath. It was hard enough just breathing in such a tight dress and running in heels was a difficult enough task. “Iku, what are you doing standing here? You need to escape - now!”

Without the maid’s input, Lapis grabbed Iku’s hand and hurriedly began rushing her towards the wide opened doors. They were so close to exiting when the hand Lapis was holding suddenly fell downwards almost pulling her with it. Turning to see what happened, she almost let go of the hand.

On the floor slumped Iku, an arrow piercing through her chest, blood gushing out immensely. So much blood, more blood than Lapis realized a body held. The maid’s face was a frozen one of shock and acceptance. Like she knew she was going to die in the chaos.

“Iku!” Lapis cried, dropping to her knees and yanking the box from the maid. But the action was pointless as blood still came gushing out of the older woman’s chest as she coughed aggressively. “Please, please, please no, god- IKU!!” The girl shook the body yet not too harshly despite not knowing this would help.

Lifting her head ever so slightly, Iku whispered, “It… it was a pleasure… serving you… Princess- no, Queen… Lapis…” And with that, the maid had taken her last breath.

With a lifeless body in her arms, Lapis couldn’t do anything but loudly sob. “No! No, god, please not Iku!”

While she was distracted, Lapis began hacking due to someone kicking her in the rib cage, causing the girl to drop the lifeless body as she gasped loudly for oxygen. Unfortunately, Lapis was knocked further away from Iku until the princess laid helplessly in the middle of the room, gasping for breath.

“It’s been so long, little sister.” A voice Lapis hasn’t heard in years purred almost affectionately. A dark figure stood over her, a black hood covering their identity. Despite knowing who the face belonged to, Lapis still felt shock when the hood was drawn back.

“Mer… Merli?” Lapis managed to croak out. “But- but! You ran away! I- I thought you-”

“Whatever you thought, you thought wrong, Lapis.” Merli chuckled lowly. “But it’s over little sister. Istyle is mine now. This is my coronation. But you won’t be able to watch your older sister be crowned queen. How unfortunate,” she pouted then smirking once again. “But you’ll be dead before you can watch, so I guess that can’t be helped.”

Lapis stared at her sister, any background noise unheard. Her head was spinning as she tried to focus on the person standing inches in front of her. 

In any other situation, Lapis would’ve been scared of dying, dying by the hand of her own sister. She was, she was practically leaving her kingdom in the hands of a murderer. But the selfish part of her was relieved from carrying an entire kingdom. Yet still, this wasn’t the way to solve any problems.

“Urk…” Lapis struggled to keep her eyes opened, deep crimson blood spurting from her mouth with each cough. “Why are you doing this, sister?”

“Because!” Merli’s expression soured into one of rage. “Mother and father always favoured you. If I were to die, they would’ve been ecstatic to make you queen in the end. So when I ran away…” Leaning down, Lapis felt her blood freeze as her sister whispered, “I killed them.”

Lapis’ eyes widened as Merli stood back up. So that’s who was the reason for the attack of her parents. After all these years of missing her sister, the sudden death of her parents was just too much. But someone had to take over the throne and be there for the people.

“But- but-” The girl was interrupted with her own coughing, blood landing on her sister’s pants although the older girl didn’t seem to care. She managed to rasp out, “I would’ve let you have the throne, Merli. You were next in line anyways. You didn’t have to cause so much bloodshed.”

“Well, it’s too late now, isn’t it?” Merli raised her sword above her head. Her eyes narrowed. “Long live the Queen.”

And then the sword came slicing down.

**Author's Note:**

> … So, did anyone realize I put Lapis and Merli’s company “i-style” as the kingdom’s name? You should because I suck at making good names for places.


End file.
